


Rumour Has It

by Lokisgame



Series: Sweet Nothings [27]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: “You like what you found?”





	Rumour Has It

“You like what you found?” he asked, shaking the vague feeling of being examined. Not that he didn't like her looking at his cock, feeling her breath on it, or her hand, or lips.  
“Very,” Scully grinned kissing his abdomen one last time and climbed back up. Stretched against his side, she scratched his chest, “very impressive, beautiful even.”  
“You mocking me?”  
“No,” she smiled.  
He felt her shift again, and feeling her breath on his lips, opened one eye.  
“Water cooler talk?"  
"You know I'm not that girl," she sighed, taking his lip between hers and into a lazy, languid kiss. He already loved her touch, sure but soft, there was nothing shy about his Scully, never, not in the office, not in the field, and definitely not in bed. "Ladies bathroom."  
"Oh,"  
"You turn heads, always have." Fingers ran through his hair, brushed away from his forehead, combed back again, and again. "Remember when we first started working together?"  
"Mhmm."  
"I overheard some interesting stories."  
"Like what?"  
"Supposedly, your profiling skills made you capable of reading any woman's darkest fantasies."  
"Really."  
"And the sunflower habit, landed your tongue quite the skill." He laughed, all honey and warmth. "Days of licking fingers and shelling seeds."  
"You're messing with me."  
"I'm not, secretarial pool read all the novels and studied all the guides, and common consensus was that, if tested, your oral skills would be unparalleled."  
He chuckled and pulled her closer, tracing small circles on the skin off her back, slowly trailing down.  
"And?"  
"They were not wrong."  
She pulled herself on top of him and laid her head on his chest, light as a feather. He became aware of every square inch of skin touching his.  
"But that wasn't what surprised me the most."  
"Of course not."  
"It was the fact, that it was all rumours. No one ever came out to confirm or deny these theories and now I know why." She sighed, playful mood changing with her tone turning sad. "You were just a one-woman man, and by the time I got there, Agent Fowley was already gone."  
"Scully,"  
"Am I wrong?"  
"No," he sighed, wrapping her in his arms, "but it doesn't matter anymore."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're right," he said, rolling them over and meeting her gaze, "I am a one-woman guy."  
Leaning in, he parted her lips with the tip of his tongue, feeling only a second of hesitation before she kissed him back, though not as eagerly as before. Still, Mulder refused to let go, taking it slow, bumping and stroking, coaxing her back into the moment, until her arms were back around him. Then and only then, he broke the kiss, spreading it down her neck, moving against her body.  
"Where are you going?" She asked, panting slightly, drawing him closer, when he stopped to nibbling on the nipple.  
"What do you think?" He teased.  
Between kisses down her side and belly, he stroked and touched, kneaded and licked and once he grazed his teeth over her hip, she finally laughed, back from her little trip.  
"I wanna test your theories."  
"Which one?"  
She tried to ask but he cut her off, dipping in his tongue and sliding it around her clit. No searching, no trying, just a flash of surprise hot up her spine and coming out with a gasp.  
"All of them, for the rest of my life."


End file.
